


Невыявленный

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Empathy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Soul Bond, Spirit Animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз никогда не может пройти мимо интересной загадки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невыявленный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unmapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765740) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Примечания (от автора): Если Вы понятия не имеете, кто такие Стражи, то вот главное, что необходимо знать:  
> 1\. Стражи – прирожденные защитники с суперчувствами (по сути, как у оборотней, только без волчьей составляющей)  
> 2\. Проводники – люди, которые помогают Стражам и направляют их. В фаноне из них обычно делают пары.  
> 3\. Зависание происходит, когда Стражи сосредотачиваются на каком-то одном чувстве, и не обращают внимания на другие. Это опасно и может сильно навредить.  
> 4\. В данном фике вольная интерпретация обоих канонов.

* * *

\- Этот костюм слишком неприличный, - было первым наблюдением Стайлза о Дереке Хейле.

И:

\- Он что, без трусов? – вторым.

\- Хватит козлить, - Скотт лениво пнул его ногой.

Стайлз сидел на столе, так как шериф специально убрал все стулья для посетителей. Словно такая мелочь, как отсутствие стула, могла удержать Стайлза от того, чтобы навестить своего дорогого отца и лучшего друга на работе.

\- Так он здесь один? – спросил Стайлз, наблюдая, как отец с кислым выражением лица разговаривает с этим Хейлом. – Без напарника? Разве это не оскорбляет вас, ребята, что какой-то мистер Большая-Шишка-Альфа-Страж пришел, чтобы всех спасти?

Скотт пожал плечами и вытащил какие-то бумаги из-под задницы Стайлза.

\- И никакого Проводника? Или для этого он тоже слишком крут?

\- Не думаю, что кто-то сознательно может отказаться от Проводника, - спокойно ответил Скотт.

Стайлз знал об этом. Конечно, знал. Ведь его мама была Проводником. Его отец – Страж. Его лучший друг – Страж. Просто, само присутствие этого парня в их городе… словно тот чем-то лучше их всех. Это немного задевало Стайлза. Он беспокоился о людях, которых любит, а полицейский участок Бикон-Хиллс, как ни крути, был местом, где собралось большинство дорогих ему людей.

\- Я просто хочу сказать, что вы бы справились и без этой Хмурой Рожи в узких брюках.

\- Это его дело, Стайлз. Бюро всегда расследует дела о вышедших из-под контроля Стражах. Я вообще рад, что они прислали только одного человека, а не наводнили весь Бикон-Хиллс.

Стайлз скривился. Да-да, он знал закон. Он знал статистику. Но это не значит, что он не мог поехидничать или немного высмеять этого парня. Стайлз не имел права официально влезать в дела шерифа, но, как скоро узнает мистер Выскочка-Хейл, Стайлз очень редко оставался в стороне, если в Бикон-Хиллс происходило что-то интересное. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы напомнить Скотту этот неоспоримый факт, но резко замолчал от чувства покалывания в затылке.

Инстинктивно вскинув голову, Стайлз наткнулся на немигающий взгляд Дерека Хейла в другом конце комнаты.

Хейл смотрел на него и, кажется, он был в ярости. Стайлз не мог сказать наверняка. У Хейла была слишком ограниченная мимика, поэтому его выражение лица могло быть просто следствием расстройства желудка. Но тут Стайлзу запоздало пришло в голову, что этот парень – Страж, причем, один из самых сильных в стране, а значит, он слышал все, что говорил Стайлз. _Упс_. Но это же не причина, чтобы прожигать кого-то злобным взглядом десять минут, да?

Время странно себя ведет, когда сталкиваешься с хищником, поэтому Стайлз не мог точно сказать, сколько они смотрели друг на друга. Такое чувство, что несколько лет, но более правильной оценкой было бы – несколько минут, или даже секунд. Хотя и это было слишком долго. В какой-то момент шериф заметил, что разговаривает с отключившимся Хейлом и перевел взгляд на Стайлза… и это сразу же разрушило чары. Родительский комбо-взгляд действовал получше ведра холодной воды, это Стайлз уяснил еще со времен свиданий в средней школе. Не то, чтобы это была схожая ситуация…

Хейл вернулся к беседе, как ни в чем не бывало.

А Стайлз вдруг очень заинтересовался бумагами на столе Скотта.

 

* * *

Стайлзу не позволили остаться на брифинге, будто такая ерунда могла помешать ему выяснить любую мелочь в этом деле. Ему даже не придется пытать Скотта. Стайлз еще в тринадцать сделал отмычку от стола шерифа и пользовался ей до сих пор. Одна часть Стайлза радовалась, что отец доверял ему настолько, что приносил домой документы, но вторая была оскорблена столь низкой оценкой его способностей.

Отец всегда изучал дело, прежде чем браться за расследование. У него были копии десятков рапортов, показаний свидетелей, отчетов о вскрытии и психологического портрета подозреваемого, составленного консультантами ФБР. В течение часа Стайлз узнает больше о вышедшем из-под контроля Страже, чем даже позволено Скотту, как помощнику шерифа.

Вот почему следующим вечером Стайлз заявился в «Джунгли». У Скотта был тот же тип внешности, что и у остальных жертв, поэтому кто-то должен был присмотреть за ним. Стайлз не собирался доверять Дереку Хейлу защиту своего лучшего друга.

\- Серьезно? – сокрушенно покачал головой Скотт, когда Стайлз нашел его в баре. – Просто развернись и иди домой. Твой отец будет чертовски зол, когда узнает, что ты был здесь.

\- Ты же знаешь, папа уважает мой образ жизни.

Скотт не повелся.

\- Он _убьет_ тебя. Мы здесь не в игры играем, Стайлз.

Стайлз проигнорировал его и показал бармену пальцами два пива, которое появилось практически мгновенно вместе с ярким коктейлем для Скотта.

\- За счет заведения, - подмигнул бармен.

Стайлз застонал, глядя на самодовольное выражение лица друга. Бога ради! И так _каждый раз_!

Субботний вечер в «Джунглях» производил… немного жалкое впечатление. Стайлз вообще не понимал, почему серийный убийца из Нью-Йорка мог выбрать их городок, но федералы, кажется, были уверены, что именно здесь он продолжит охоту. Стайлз осмотрелся вокруг, потягивая пиво и пытаясь вычислить чужаков, но кругом были сплошь знакомые лица.

Кроме Дерека Хейла. Который сидел в углу бара в белой футболке и кожаной куртке, и выглядел просто шикарно.

И смотрел на Стайлза. Опять.

\- Класс, - произнес Стайлз, чувствуя, как в груди разгорается пожар.

Он наклонился и с внезапным интересом уставился на бутылку в руках, пока сердце отплясывало сальсу. Ему реально нужно трахаться почаще; не дело, когда дыхание сбивается от одного взгляда какого-то случайного _горячего_ мудака.

Долгое мгновение Стайлз обдумывал, как поступить: игнорировать проблему, пока она не рассосется сама, или нырнуть в нее с головой? Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы принять наименее разумное решение.

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - сообщил он Скотту, похлопав по руке и сделав вид, что не слышит протестующих выкриков в спину, пока направлялся в угол, где сидел Хейл.

\- Вас разве не учат на засекреченных базах ФБР, как слиться с завсегдатаями гей-баров? – спросил Стайлз, оперевшись на стойку рядом с Хейлом с самым беспечным видом. – Ты бросаешься в глаза, как белая ворона.

Хейл внимательно осмотрел себя с ног до головы и вопросительно вскинул бровь.

\- Не из-за прикида, - сказал Стайлз, стараясь сдержаться и не проследовать взглядом тем же путем. С одеждой все было _прекрасно_. Джинсы облегали второй кожей, а футболка не оставляла места для фантазии. – Из-за твоего лица.

\- Моего лица, - повторил Хейл. Его голос не был грубым или слишком глубоким, как ожидал Стайлз. И на том спасибо.

\- Люди не приходят в «Джунгли», чтобы смотреть на горячих парней. Они приходят сюда, чтобы танцевать, флиртовать и заниматься некачественным перепихом в кабинке туалета. Но тебе сегодня крупно повезло. Я спасу твою задницу от охранников, которые могут вышвырнуть тебя в любой момент.

Хейл закатил глаза.

\- Тебя здесь вообще не должно быть, - сказал он, делая глоток… это что, вода? Парню срочно нужна помощь.

Стайлз подошел ближе и сделал знак бармену подать пиво.

\- С чего вдруг? – спросил он. – Я здесь бываю довольно часто.

Перед ними поставили пиво, и Хейл посмотрел с таким видом, словно оно могло быть отравлено. Стайлз забрал у него из рук стакан с водой и придвинул бутылку.

\- Так лучше, - кивнул он с одобрением.

\- Ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы покупать алкоголь? – спросил Хейл.

Стайлз усмехнулся.

\- Ты не хочешь этого знать.

\- Ты – сын шерифа, так что – да, я хочу знать.

Стайлз вручил ему свои водительские права и смотрел, как Дерек Хейл тщательно изучал его данные. Заодно успев подумать, что _не так_ было с его либидо, если даже пальцы на ногах начало покалывать. Хейл провел большим пальцем по имени на документе, и у Стайлза запылали щеки. Это было уже не просто неудобно, но и сбивало с толку. Стайлзу _не нравился_ Дерек Хейл. Стайлза _не влекло_ к Дереку Хейлу. И его реакция на Дерека Хейла была абсолютно нелогична.

Хейл отдал права и вернулся к сканированию клуба, намеренно игнорируя Стайлза.

\- Мы должны потанцевать, - сказал Стайлз, потому что он всегда шел в атаку, когда нужно было отступить.

Хейл даже не взглянул на него.

\- Или ты мог бы сказать мне, кого вы ищете, чтобы я мог помочь.

Тишина.

Стайлз сделал большой глоток пива.

\- Ладно, это было весело, - он подождал хоть какой-то реакции. Ноль. Хейл вообще не обращал на него никакого внимания. – Что ж, оставлю тебя наедине с твоим раздутым эго.

Стайлз оттолкнулся от стойки и направился туда, где оставил Скотта. В конце концов, он пришел сюда не ради Дерека Хейла.

Весь вечер у него покалывала шея, но Стайлз ни разу не повернулся, чтобы проверить, смотрит ли Хейл.

 

* * *

\- Итак, - как бы невзначай поинтересовался Стайлз, - что не так с этим парнем? Хейлом.

Отец посмотрел на него одним из своих фирменных взглядов. Тем, который говорил: _«я не знаю, что ты задумал, но я на сто процентов уверен, что ты что-то задумал»_. Стайлз мастерски проигнорировал этот взгляд, делая вид, что сосредоточен на нарезке салата. Огурцы очень полезны, в них много витаминов, а разговор о Дереке Хейле – это так, просто незначительная мелочь.

\- А что с ним? – спросил отец после длительной и многозначительной паузы.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Только то, что он как чирей на заднице. Плюс, он федерал, и я знаю, как ты недолюбливаешь эту братию, так что…

\- Дерек - нормальный коп, - ответил папа, прислонившись к столу и скрестив руки на груди. – Он просто делает свою работу.

Стайлз пораженно застыл над миской с салатом. Это что, уважение в голосе отца? Какого черта происходит?

\- И почему это его работа? – продолжил он. – В смысле, я бы понял, если бы Бюро прислало сюда команду, но один парень? Разве вас это не оскорбляет? Пусть у него в наличии все супер-чувства, но я уверен, что вы, ребята, справились бы не хуже.

Отец опять посмотрел на него своим многозначительным взглядом. Стайлз стоял к нему спиной, но был чертовски в этом уверен. Он чувствовал, что между отцом и этим агентом-ворчуном завязались какие-то отношения, и Стайлзу это совсем не нравилось.

\- Он знает это дело лучше, чем кто-либо, - наконец произнес отец. – И это его территория, так что мне понятно желание Дерека быть здесь.

Стайлз прекратил измываться над огурцом и повернулся.

\- Как это «его территория»?

_Какого?.._

Отец довольно хихикнул.

\- Ты не знаешь, - восторженно сверкнул он глазами. – Боже, благослови Скотта. Он тебе не сказал.

\- Меня возмущает предположение, что мне нужны внутренние источники информации. Я вполне способен самостоятельно взломать базу данных правительства. Не то чтобы я хотел это сделать, конечно. Я уважаю закон. Просто говорю, что я мог бы. Если бы захотел. Но я не хочу. Так что, да, я не знаю.

Отец улыбался злым гением, и Стайлз вскинул руки, сдаваясь.

\- Ладно! Отлично! Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Пожалуйста, просвети меня.

\- Ты не помнишь Дерека Хейла? – спросил он, покачав головой. – Конечно, ты был еще ребенком, когда он уехал, но это было громкое дело. Пожар, его семья…

\- О-о-о, - протянул Стайлз, наконец, соединив части головоломки. _Хейл_. Пожар Хейлов. Остов сгоревшего дома неподалеку. – Он что, тот самый _Хейл_?

\- Дерек был хорошим ребенком, - кивнул отец. – Мне жаль, что его чувства Стража проявились из-за такой трагедии.

\- О, - снова повторил Стайлз. У него заболело сердце от этой мысли. Буквально. Словно кто-то сжал его грудь в кулаке. Чувства Скотта были вызваны разводом родителей и отъездом отца, но они проявлялись постепенно. Стайлз прошел со Скоттом весь путь, шаг за шагом: они боролись с агрессивным проявлением чувств и зависаниями на протяжении многих лет, прежде чем Скотт научился контролировать свои силы. Теперь у него есть Проводник, так что он больше не нуждался в Стайлзе. Но Стайлз знал, как это работает, поэтому он не мог представить себе, как кто-то может получить все чувства разом без семьи, без Проводника и не свихнуться. – Как он… Я имею ввиду… У него нет Проводника?

Отец впечатленно покачал головой, и Стайлз, наконец, понял причину такого уважения.

\- Думаю, ему помогает сестра, - сказал шериф. – Хотя я не спрашивал. Но у него безупречный самоконтроль. Все пять чувств на уровне Альфы. По всем законам он должен быть уже в кататоническом ступоре.

Стайлз попытался вычислить в уме, сколько лет Хейлу.

\- Ему двадцать восемь?

\- Двадцать девять, - поправил отец.

\- Ничего себе, - присвистнул Стайлз, восхищенно и немного испуганно. Он с детства слишком беспокоился, поэтому узнал все о самых худших сценариях проявления чувств у Стражей. Он не прекращал свои исследования, пока не умерла мама, а отец отказался рассматривать даже возможность поиска нового Проводника. Но Стайлз никогда не слышал о взрослых Стражах уровня Альфа _без_ Проводника. – Я думал, он Золотой мальчик Бюро. Разве они не могут использовать свои связи, чтобы найти ему кого-то?

Не то чтобы его это беспокоило. Но почему-то беспокоило.

Отец пожал плечами и начал накрывать на стол.

\- Понятия не имею.

Стайлз сделал вид, что совсем даже не забыл об ужине и вручил ему салат.

\- Не может же быть это так сложно. Ты нашел маму. Скотт нашел Эллисон.

Финсток нашел Гринберга, но Стайлз не хотел об этом думать, нет, спасибо!

\- Если это происходит неправильно, значит, пары не получится, - ответил отец.

Стайлз хотел спросить, что помогает создать правильную пару, что могло бы помочь ему, но он вовремя прикусил язык. Это была тема, которой они никогда не касались. Вместо этого Стайлз перевел разговор на огурцы.

Отец даже не заметил.

 

* * *

Той ночью Стайлзу приснился рыжий лис.

Небольшой, размером с гончую, с забавным пушистым хвостом. Он смотрел на Стайлза, словно они давно знают друг друга. Словно Стайлз должен был подойти и поздороваться, и не то чтобы Стайлз боялся… он просто чувствовал, что ему чего-то не хватает. Словно лис знал то, что не знал он.

Стайлз замешкался, пока не стало слишком поздно, и лис ушел.

Потом Стайлз пытался не дать утонуть Дереку Хейлу в озере.

Даже во сне этот человек весил тонну.

Когда Стайлз проснулся утром, у него болели все мышцы.

 

* * *

Всю неделю Дерек чувствовал, что Стайлз тайком наблюдает за ним.

Но теперь, когда Дерек знал о Стайлзе два факта, его это напрягало не так сильно.

**Во-первых**. Стайлз немного эмпат.

Он не Проводник. Его никогда не обучали этому. У него СДВГ и абсолютно никакого терпения, кроме тех случаев, когда Стайлз заинтересован в чем-то и может на этом сосредоточиться. Он сам научился оказывать Первую помощь Скотту, а затем и отцу, но Стайлз никогда не углублялся в обучение. Его мама была замечательным Проводником. Она умела успокаивать и подзаряжать, и _распознала_ в шерифе своего Стража раньше, чем он сам узнал ее. Стайлз совсем не такой.

Тем не менее, у него есть предрасположенность. И все защитные инстинкты Дерека буквально вставали на дыбы. Дважды он ловил себя на мысли, что собирается сварить куриный суп для парня. А однажды почти подошел, чтобы проверить его температуру.

_К черту инстинкты._

**Во-вторых**. Стайлз никогда не мог пройти мимо интересной загадки.

Однажды, когда ему было семь, он пробрался в дом мистера Коулмена и провел ночь в шкафу, чтобы убедиться, что тот не был вампиром.

Не был. Но мог бы быть. Все указывало на это. Хотя отец Стайлза не согласился с его доводами. Но дело было именно в том, что Стайлз просто не способен пропустить мимо интересную загадку. А тайна безупречного контроля Дереком Хейлом своих чувств Альфа-уровня стала для Стайлза слишком лакомым кусочком.

И то, что у Стайлза не было секса несколько месяцев, - это просто случайный факт, который Дереку совсем не интересен. _Абсолютно._

 

* * *

В пятницу отец сцапал Стайлза на семейное барбекю. Но в субботу Стайлз сбежал и появился в «Джунглях» совершенно случайно и непреднамеренно. В своей любимой черной футболке и темных джинсах, в которые пытался влезть два часа. Он уселся в баре, заказал пиво и уставился на танцпол с преувеличенным интересом. Стайлз не смотрел вокруг в поисках Хейла. Он даже не высматривал, кем сегодня заменили Скотта. Стайлз просто пришел выпить. Совершенно случайно. Совершенно случайно захотел выпить.

Так длилось пятнадцать минут.

В свою защиту Стайлз мог сказать, что почти физически ощущал на себе взгляд Дерека Хейла. Используя траекторию взгляда, Стайлз мог вычислить месторасположение человека с точностью до нескольких сантиметров. Краткая характеристика Стайлза Стилински гласила бы: абсолютно бесполезные способности, которые он не мог повторить или даже объяснить другим.

Так что, да, Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека Хейла. А что еще ему оставалось делать? Если Стайлза можно считать неудачником в маскировке и скрытности, то Хейл, похоже, вообще о них не слышал. На нем была серая футболка с длинным рукавом, тонкая ткань скульптурно обтягивала грудь, и Стайлзу настолько захотелось прикоснуться к нему, что даже пересохло во рту. Он уже начал подумывать, как бы случайно опрокинуть на Хейла свое пиво, но тут в кармане завибрировал сотовый, вырывая Стайлза из фантазий.

Лидия. Он должен был догадаться, что простого смс будет не достаточно. Лидия хотела знать, что вдруг стало важнее их субботних вечерних посиделок, во время которых они распивали вино и сплетничали, искренне считая, что проводят социологические исследования. К тому времени, как Стайлз ее успокоил, место Дерека Хейла у бара было пусто, а рядом кто-то сидел. Слишком близко.

\- Твоя девушка, кажется, расстроена? - спросил Хейл, склонив голову и глядя на Стайлза нечитаемым взглядом.

Но Стайлзу было пофиг на его взгляд. Он подошел! Он заговорил со Стайлзом. Он спросил о его _девушке_.

\- Агент Хейл, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Вы пытаетесь со мной флиртовать?

Хейл нахмурился, заставив Стайлза улыбнуться еще шире. Хейл был не настолько угрюмым, как пытался показать. Стайлз решил прекратить его мучения, хотя мог бы наслаждаться ими вечно, но ему не хотелось рисковать и спугнуть свою жертву раньше времени.

\- У меня нет девушки, - признался Стайлз. – Или парня. А у тебя?

Хейл предпочел подробней изучить толпу на танцполе.

\- Думаю, нет, - ответил за него Стайлз и на любопытствующий взгляд пояснил: - У тебя нет Проводника, а заниматься сексом – все равно, что лезть на рожон с твоими-то суперчувствами...

Хейл отвел взгляд, а значит, Стайлз угадал, а это значит…

\- Ох, черт, - пробормотал он, чувствуя, как краска разливается по шее и скулам. Он сделал большой глоток из бутылки и откашлялся. – Эмм, что ж, это было неловко… прости, это не мое дело.

Хейл покачал головой и, явно забавляясь, посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот перевел дыхание, поняв, что Дерек не собирается принимать все это всерьез. И правда, удивительный человек.

\- Итак, этот парень, - сказал Стайлз, решив срочно сменить тему разговора. – Кого именно мы ищем? Белый, около сорока, бывший военный и так далее, это все скучно. Расскажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.

Хейл выглядел впечатленным.

\- Ты читал материалы по делу?

Стайлз поднял палец.

\- _Или_ я просто хорошо угадываю? Как думаешь, что более вероятно? Я буду настаивать на своей прозорливости.

Хейл фыркнул и покачал головой.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - заклянчил Стайлз. – Это что, так трудно?

Хейл на секунду задержал на нем взгляд, а затем отвернулся.

\- Он пользуется туалетной водой на основе бергамота. Брызгается утром, поэтому к вечеру этот аромат смешивается с его собственным. Запах становится слишком неопределенным, чтобы можно было вычислить производителя.

Стайлз кивнул. Этого точно нет в официальных документах. Вот, наверное, почему Хейл лично охотится на этого человека. Такие вещи невозможно достаточно точно передать другим агентам.

\- Хорошо. То есть ты выслеживаешь его по запаху, - Стайлз посмотрел на толпу. – Это… не так просто.

Хейл скривился, словно съел лимон.

\- Да.

Стайлз покосился на него. Дерек Хейл был не самым простым парнем, которого легко прочесть. У него было невозмутимое, бесстрастное выражение лица, это точно, но, словно этого мало, он всегда был закрыт, всегда держал оборону. Стайлз понимал, почему так происходило, учитывая все потери и страдания в жизни Хейла, но сколько же нужно было сил и контроля, чтобы держать в узде свои чувства? Так что, да, Стайлз понимал, почему он стал таким.

Но было такое искушение узнать, что Хейл чувствует на самом деле. Стайлз не мог понять, зачем ему это нужно. Но он мог прочесть его. Все, что нужно – всего лишь прикоснуться. Стайлз понимал, что это будет своего рода вторжением в личную жизнь, но, с другой стороны, Хейл подслушивал его разговор с Лидией (тоже личный!), так что…

Рука потянулась раньше, чем Стайлз смог себя остановить. Их пальцы соприкоснулись на липкой поверхности барной стойки. Хейл даже не заметил этого, а на Стайлза обрушился весь спектр его эмоций, слишком мощных и запутанных. Но сильнее всего выделялось разочарование, оно преобладало, затмевая все остальные чувства.

\- Я могу… - он не должен вмешиваться. Не должен даже пытаться. Его не должно это волновать. И он точно не должен чувствовать этот зуд под кожей, желая решить все проблемы Дерека Хейла, потому что _какого черта_? Но Хейл смотрел с вопросом в своих чертовых загадочных глазах, и Стайлз не мог не продолжить. – Я могу помочь. Наверное. В смысле, я же здесь, так или иначе, и мне удавалось и раньше помогать Стражам с зависанием. В основном я просто продолжал говорить с ними, и они возвращались, чтобы сказать мне заткнуться, но, знаешь... это срабатывало. Даже если это не поможет, я знаю, кому позвонить, так что… - Стайлз пожал плечами. – Я тебя прикрою, если ты решишь уйти глубже.

Стайлз не знал, что хуже: когда Хейл в упор смотрел на него немигающим взглядом, или когда его глаза бегали по лицу Стайлза, как зависший компьютер. Хейл просто мог сказать «нет», ничего бы не случилось. Но вместо этого он заставлял Стайлза ждать, затаив дыхание, и сожалеть, что вообще открыл рот.

\- Хорошо, - наконец произнес Дерек и вернулся к рассматриванию танцующей толпы, отвернувшись от взволнованного и издергавшегося Стайлза.

Подбородок Хейла расслабился, а брови сошлись вместе. Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Стайлз мог с точностью до миллисекунды определить момент, когда Дерек сосредоточился на своем обонянии, отбросив все остальные чувства.

Стайлз почувствовал, как в желудке заворочался булыжник. Какого черта он творит? Он помогал Стражам с зависанием? Да у его отца только три супер-чувства, и он никогда не терял контроль. А Скотт был Стражем Бета-уровня, и Стайлз даже не был его Проводником. Эти мысли вихрем пронесли в голове, не успев толком оформиться в панику.

Стайлз наблюдал, как Хейл делал глубокие вдохи и выдохи, и заставил себя не волноваться. Говорить, нужно говорить. Его мама говорила с отцом по несколько часов, помогая очистить сознание. И, черт возьми, Стайлз мог говорить.

\- Я здесь, - сказал, а точнее – прохрипел он. Откашлявшись, Стайлз попробовал еще раз. – Я здесь. Я просто… подожду. Буду здесь. Поддержу тебя. Все хорошо.

Идиотизм какой-то. Почему те же слова у мамы не звучали так глупо?

\- Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь? – спросил Стайлз с тревогой, хотя и не ожидал услышать ответ. – Наверное, здесь воняет, как в казарме. По́том и алкоголем. Я знаю, что отец ненавидит искусственные ароматизаторы в коктейлях. Говорит, что они пахнут, как моющее средство. Скорее всего, преувеличивает, но кто будет спорить со Стражем? Для тебя это, наверное, еще хуже. Я где-то читал, что некоторые Стражи Альфа-уровня могут увидеть даже микробов. Представляю, как это мешает…

Хейл вздохнул и открыл глаза.

\- Это не работает.

\- Я слишком много говорю? Я могу помолчать, - предложил Стайлз, но Хейл покачал головой.

\- Я не могу сосредоточиться на отдельном человеке. Здесь тесно, все стоят слишком близко друг к другу.

\- О, - протянул Стайлз, а в голове уже зарождалась новая идея. Вероятно, она тоже не сработает. Лучше вообще промолчать. Но Хейл выглядел расстроенным и недовольным, и Стайлз действовал инстинктивно. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему хотелось, чтобы идиотское лицо Хейла перестало быть таким хмурым. – Пойдем со мной, - позвал Стайлз и потянул Дерека за рукав, не дав и шанса на возражение. Он провел его к туалетам, повернул налево и поднялся по лестнице на небольшой балкон, занятый двумя парочками по углам.

\- Ладно, - Стайлз подтолкнул Хейла к перилам, повернув лицом к танцующей толпе. – Не закрывай глаза на этот раз. Попробуй использовать два чувства. Зрение и обоняние. Выбери человека, сосредоточься на нем, выдели его аромат, и если это не тот человек, двигайся дальше.

Хейл смотрел на него. Просто смотрел, как обычно. И Стайлз заерзал, тоже, _как обычно_.

\- Ты сможешь? – спросил Стайлз нервно. – В смысле, я знаю, что ты не компьютер, чтобы обрабатывать столько информации, но я подумал…

\- Это может сработать, - ответил Дерек, хотя и без энтузиазма. Но Стайлза это не волновало, он вообще не был уверен, что Хейл знает, что такое энтузиазм.

\- Отлично. Мне продолжать говорить или... – спросил он, когда Хейл сфокусировался на толпе внизу. Тот покачал головой, даже не взглянув. – Ладно.

Стайлз понятия не имел, сколько это все могло продлиться, и ему было немного страшно, что он не сумеет даже понять, если Хейл зависнет, но это было круто. Стайлз крутой! Он мастер! Он справится! Просто нужно будет периодически щипать Хейла или тыкать в него чем-нибудь.

Через пять минут Стайлз сделал поразительное открытие. Оказывается, ему не о чем было волноваться, потому что он Заклинатель Стражей! Серьезно, он вундеркинд! Гений! Дерек Хейл, мистер одно-выражение-лица-в-неделю был для него как на ладони. Стайлз мог сказать, когда он усиливал зрение, а когда – обоняние. Он мог даже сказать, когда Хейл _отпускал_ человека и переходил к следующему. Словно Стайлз каким-то образом понимал иностранный язык, хотя никогда раньше до этого не слышал его.

 

* * *

Понадобилось довольно много времени, чтобы пройтись по всем, и даже с внезапно обретенной способностью Стайлза читать по лицу агента Хейла, через полчаса ему стало скучно. Было уже за полночь, когда Дерек, наконец, отвернулся от танцпола и произнес:

\- Его здесь нет.

\- Ох, слава Богу, - вздохнул Стайлз. А когда понял, как это звучит, попытался объяснить: - Не то что я не хочу, чтобы ты его поймал, просто…

Но Хейл уже ушел.

\- Всегда пожалуйста! – крикнул ему вслед Стайлз.

 

 

* * *

В течение следующей недели Стайлз наведывался в полицейский участок всего пару раз… в день. Просто, ему нужно было убедиться, что отец придерживается своей диеты. К тому же, Эллисон застряла в больнице и Скотту, возможно, нужно было с кем-то поговорить. Плюс дело, которое очень интересовало Стайлза. Да и вообще, ему больше нечем было заняться.

У него было множество причин, и ни одна из них не была связана с Дереком Хейлом. Стайлз скорее списал бы все на рыжего лиса из сна, чем признался в интересе к Дереку _я-Альфа-Страж_ Хейлу.

Но если уж речь зашла о Хейле, то… в последнее время парень выглядел не слишком хорошо. Точнее, с каждым днем он выглядел все хуже и хуже. У него появились мешки под глазами, он пытался скрыть головную боль и постоянно отвлекался. А рассеянность для Стража была очень опасна. Стайлз слышал рассказы, после которых ему снились кошмары несколько дней подряд, как Стражи зависали или отвлекались, и их сбивал грузовик или они тонули в озере. Может, Стайлз и не был самым большим поклонником Дерека Хейла, но он точно не хотел, чтобы тот утонул в собственной ванне.

Хотя он все равно ничего не мог поделать. Хейл очень четко дал понять, что не желает вмешательства Стайлза в свою личную жизнь или в расследование. После того, как он даже не поблагодарил за помощь в клубе, Хейл вообще не смотрел в сторону Стайлза.

Стайлза еще никто столь яростно не игнорировал после случая в третьем классе, когда Салли Винтерс случайно его поцеловала в нос, покраснела как помидор и проплакала в течение часа. После этого она избегала Стайлза до окончания школы.

\- Меня совсем не волнует, что он шарахается от меня, - талдычил он Лидии по телефону, направляясь домой из полицейского участка. – Мне плевать на его состояние. Мы вообще едва знакомы. Да я рад буду, когда он свалит отсюда!

\- Конечно, - ответила Лидия. – Ага.

Вряд ли она слушала его последние пять минут, но это было нормально. Иногда Стайлзу просто нужно было высказаться. Он точно так же не слушал ее, когда Лидия жаловалась на идиотские выходки Джексона. Их обоих устраивали такие разговоры.

\- Он просто… раздражает. Как заноза в моей голове. Мой мозг ненавидит его на подсознательном уровне. Этот Хейл снится мне почти каждую ночь, и если у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи…

Джип дернулся и подозрительно затарахтел.

\- О, нет, - всполошился Стайлз. – Нет-нет-нет-нет…

\- Что происходит? – спросила Лидия, включившись, наконец, в разговор.

\- Мой джип умирает. Детка, нет. Ты не можешь…

Мог. И сделал. Стайлз успел съехать на обочину, прежде чем двигатель вздрогнул, заглохнув, и больше не  
заводился.

\- Просто прекрасно. Словно в моей жизни мало всякого дерьма, - вздохнул Стайлз, проигнорировав насмешливое фырканье Лидии, – так еще и мой джип, моя детка сломалась посреди… неизвестно где, и теперь меня съедят волки. И потом все будут жалеть, что так со мной обращались, пока я был жив…

\- Стайлз, милый?

\- Что?

\- В Калифорнии нет волков. Хватит вести себя, как королева драмы и позвони эвакуатору, - ответила Лидия и отключилась.

\- Можешь не приезжать на мои похороны! – крикнул Стайлз в трубку.

Через пять минут ему удалось пройти три стадии: отрицания, гнева и переговоров, и получить у Скотта номер телефона эвакуатора. Но прежде чем Стайлз достиг стадии депрессии, перед его джипом остановился блестящий черный камаро, и знакомый страж вышел из машины.

\- Да вы что, шутите? – простонал Стайлз.

Какого черта не так с его жизнью?

 

* * *

Есть несколько безопасных тем для разговора, если вы застряли в автомобиле с Дереком Хейлом: погода, джип Стайлза и чертова пижонская машина Хейла. И все их Стайлз использовал в рекордно короткие сроки. А потом они ехали в неловком молчании, потому что Хейл, очевидно, не знал, что такое радио.

\- Так… ты с ночного дежурства? – спросил Стайлз.

Хейл не ответил.

\- Слушай, ты можешь меня высадить, я дойду.

Хейл даже не повернулся в его сторону.

\- Кстати, где ты остановился?

На этот вопрос он получил ответ. _Спасибо, мать вашу_.

\- В мотеле «Супер 8» у шоссе.

За секунду Стайлз сложил два и два и понял, что _Дерек Хейл – самый тупой Страж на планете_.

\- Так вот почему ты не спишь! - воскликнул он, обвиняюще ткнув в Хейла пальцем. – Это место опасно для здоровья, даже не представляю, как там воняет для долбанного Стража. Как тебе вообще в голову пришло туда заселиться?

Хейл стиснул зубы, а рулевое колесо подозрительно скрипнуло в руках.

\- Там есть кровать и завтрак. Второй отель закрыт на ремонт, так что у меня все равно не было выбора.

\- Ладно, проехали, - Стайлз махнул рукой. – У нас есть комната для гостей. Ты можешь остановиться там.

Хейл посмотрел на него, затем на дорогу, и снова бросил взгляд на Стайлза.

\- Нет, я не могу, - ответил он.

\- Да, _можешь_ , - с нажимом повторил Стайлз. – Ты чертов Страж, тебе нужны нормальные условия, иначе у тебя будет инсульт или еще какая хрень. У тебя вообще нет права голоса, когда ты выглядишь, словно месяц болел малярией.

\- Ты живешь с шерифом, - возразил Дерек. – Это было бы не профессионально.

\- Ты вообще видел моего папу? – Стайлз покачал головой. – Он твой самый большой поклонник.

Достав телефон, он набрал номер отца.

\- Что еще, Стайлз? – послышалось из трубки вместо приветствия, но Стайлз не обиделся.

\- Пап, я забираю твоего любимого агента домой, потому что он идиот, который остановился в придорожном мотеле, пытаясь отравиться нафталином. Скажи ему, что ты абсолютно не против.

Отец, как и ожидалось, даже не подумал сопротивляться и с радостью пригласил Дерека пожить у них, хотя в его тоне отчетливо слышалось _«дамы и господа, мой сын в очередной раз что-то задумал»_ , с чем Стайлз был категорически не согласен.

Хейл стиснул зубы, но все же поехал в мотель.

И Стайлз совершенно точно не чувствовал покалывания во всем теле, когда тот выписывался. Это было бы странно.

 

* * *

Стайлз потихоньку сходил с ума.

Дерек Хейл в его доме.

Дерек Хейл, супергерой-Альфа-Страж-агент-ФБР со своим обалденным лицом и скулами… был в его доме, поселился в гостевой спальне, будет принимать душ в его ванной комнате, будет спать в постели…

_Подумаешь, большое дело._

Стайлз открыл и закрыл холодильник в пятый раз, прежде чем вспомнил, что сегодня можно не готовить ужин. У них осталось достаточно спагетти, а отца в любом случае не будет дома до полуночи. Стайлз мог бы сделать чай… но он не любил чай, на кой черт он будет его делать? Стайлз нервно носился по кухне, пока не одернул себя и не приказал себе успокоиться.

Он с неохотой признал, что последние нескольких недель что-то происходило. С тех пор, как он встретил Хейла в участке, Стайлзу казалось, что его внутренности положили в блендер и хорошенько взболтали. Ему постоянно снились эти дурацкие сны о лисе… и сексе с Хейлом. И он ощущал какие-то флюиды, словно чувства кого-то другого, хотя это было невероятно, смешно и такого не могло быть вообще!

Короче, это был какой-то пиздец.

А теперь… теперь он ощущал кайф. Не наркотический кайф, а какое-то облегчение. Как будто у него все время была петля на шее, которая постоянно тянула его не в ту сторону. И вдруг она исчезла, и кровь внезапно прилила к голове. Стайлз почувствовал покалывание в руках и ногах. Кажется, его мозг слишком буквально воспринимал эту метафору.

Это что, _влюбленность_? Огромная, мать ее, влюбленность, которая появилась вдруг из ниоткуда? Ладно, это еще не повод паниковать. Все пройдет само собой. Если он смог перебороть свои чувства к Лидии, то сможет справиться и с этим.

Стайлз кивнул и напомнил себе, что он выжил в период полового созревания, проводя все свое время в окружении Стражей. В этом нет ничего страшного. Пустяки. Он просто сейчас пойдет и проверит, как его _гость_ устроился. Потому что хороший, нормальный _не-влюбленный-ни-в-кого_ хозяин так и должен поступить.

Остановившись у двери комнаты, Стайлз прислушался. Тишина. А что, если Хейл спит? Стайлз хотел дать ему отдохнуть, в конце концов, ради этого он сюда его и позвал. Сделав пару шагов в сторону, Стайлз вернулся назад. Дерек не знает, где что лежит, а что, если ему что-нибудь понадобится? Стайлз поднял руку, чтобы постучать и застыл. Он не мог. Нужно просто оставить Дерека в покое. Но что, если…

\- Просто войди уже, - послышался голос из комнаты.

Стайлз скривился и открыл дверь. И сразу же пожалел.

Соски. И голая грудь. И мягкие бежевые спортивные штаны, вполне возможно, ручной работы. Дерек-мать-его-Хейл, кажется, опять забыл о чертовом белье.

Стайлз понятия не имел, чем он заслужил эту пытку.

\- У тебя здесь все в порядке? Ничего не нужно? – спросил Стайлз, прочистив горло.

\- Ты не шутил, когда рассказывал о благоприятных условиях для Стража, - прокомментировал Дерек, сидя на полу скрестив ноги.

Он выглядел таким умиротворенным и домашним, что Стайлзу захотелось выцарапать себе глаза или пустить пузыри от умиления.

Но он просто пожал плечами.

\- После мамы отец не захотел искать другого Проводника, так что я делаю, что могу.

\- Это удивительно, - сказал Дерек, а затем добавил – мягче, но со своим обычным хмурым взглядом: - Спасибо.

Стайлз кивнул и слегка улыбнулся. Благодарность точно была не самой сильной стороной Хейла.

\- Хочешь поужинать? Или лучше сначала выспишься?

Дерек вздохнул.

\- Я слишком устал, чтобы уснуть, - он сердито кивнул на стол, где стояли генератор белого шума и лампа с приглушенным светом. – Пытался медитировать.

Стайлз прошел вперед и очнулся, когда уже садился перед Дереком.

\- Нужна помощь?

Брови Дерека поползли вверх, наглядно демонстрируя сомнение в реальной помощи Стайлза. _Идиотские брови, что они понимают!_

\- Ладно, хорошо, - Стайлз вскинул руки, признавая поражение. – Я лузер в медитации. Но я помогал Скотту. Он сосредотачивался на мне, когда не мог расслабиться.

Он подождал хоть какой-то реакции, но Дерек опять надел свою маску равнодушия. Складки вокруг рта и глаз указывали на то, что тот устал, мешки под глазами подсказали, что у Дерека опять болела голова, но все равно Стайлз продолжал сидеть перед ним на пятках. И чувствовал себя хорошо. Умиротворенно. Стайлза даже не волновало, что его опять могут отшить. Вполне возможно, у него уже выработался иммунитет к перепадам настроения Дерека Хейла.

Он медленно наклонился, давая Дереку время остановить себя, но когда тот не пошевелился, Стайлз потянулся и взял ладони Дерека в свои руки.

_Ладно, это не совсем то, что он делал со Скоттом. Но здесь нет ничего такого.  
Просто Скотта он держал за запястья, но какая разница? Это практически одно и то же!_

\- Закрой глаза и сосредоточься на моем прикосновении, - произнес он.

Дерек долгую секунду смотрел на Стайлза (наверняка, из чистого упрямства), а затем вздохнул и послушно закрыл глаза.

\- Слушай мое дыхание. Слушай мое сердце, - продолжил Стайлз. – Забудь обо всем остальном. Весь мир застывает. Здесь только ты и я. Только эта комната. Больше не о чем беспокоиться.

Стайлзу казалось, что он несет очередную чушь, и вполне возможно, раздражает Дерека. Тот, наверное, работал с настоящими Проводниками, которые знают все о медитации и дыхательной гимнастике. Но их здесь нет, а Стайлз уже видел, что подбородок Дерека понемногу расслабляется, поэтому он решил, что глупо или нет, но оно того стоит.

\- Очисти свой разум, - тихо произнес Стайлз, не замечая, что делает то же самое. – Весь мир застывает.

* * *

Стайлз проснулся на кровати, с подушкой под головой и свешенной с края ногой.

Руки Дерека больше не держали его. Вместо этого они обнимали рыжего лиса, устроившегося возле ноги Стайлза.

Стайлз моргнул и протер глаза, но – нет. Лис по-прежнему был здесь. И спал на Дереке, который, в свою очередь, спал на полу.

Стайлз на секунду задумался, стоит ли потыкать животное, чтобы убедиться в его реальности, но ему было слишком лень шевелиться. Вместо этого Стайлз решил полностью игнорировать галлюцинацию.

\- Дерек, - позвал он, вяло болтнув ногой. – Дерек, ложись на кровать.

Дерек проворчал что-то подозрительно похожее на «еще пять минуточек» и снова уснул. Стайлз попробовал еще раз его пнуть, но добился только того, что разбудил лиса. Тот с презрением посмотрел на Стайлза, прижался ближе и спрятал голову у Дерека под рукой.

Наверное, стоило попытаться снова, но Стайлзу не хотелось, чтобы какое-то чертово дикое животное отгрызло ему ногу. В любом случае, это, наверное, сон. Скорее всего. Стайлз очень надеялся.

Да какая разница!

Он поплелся в свою комнату и уснул, как только голова коснулась подушки.

* * *

Проснувшись в 5 утра в поту, с колотящимся сердцем, Стайлз отбросил одеяло и провел рукой по лицу. Воспоминания о сне ускользали, но он знал, что наверняка ему опять снился очень голый и очень возбужденный Дерек Хейл. Интересно, Дерек вообще возбуждается? Это казалось маловероятным, с его-то самоконтролем. Во всяком случае, Стайлз не мог представить такого в реальной жизни.

Он всегда чувствовал себя на взводе после этих снов и не мог больше оставаться в постели. Со вздохом поднявшись, Стайлз решил выпить стакан воды и выйти на улицу, чтобы остыть. Спотыкаясь, он спустился по лестнице, включил свет и буквально подпрыгнул, взвизгнув, как персонаж в мультфильме.

\- Твою мать!

Дерек невозмутимо пожал плечами.

\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Стайлз.

Дерек молча указал на стакан воды в руке.

\- И обязательно стоять в темноте? Чувак, то, что у тебя супер-чувства, еще не значит, что ты не должен вести себя, как нормальный человек.

Стайлз открыл и закрыл холодильник, потому что именно это он делал, когда Дерек Хейл его раздражал. Этот человек убивал его мозговые клетки. Должно быть, он испускал какие-то волны, которые выжигали мозг невинных мирных жителей, потому что обычно Стайлз не был таким придурком.

\- Черт, - сказал он, подводя итог ситуации. – Хочешь кофе?

Стайлзу определенно нужен был кофе. И шапочка из фольги.

Стайлз встречал в своей жизни немногословных людей. Встречал неразговорчивых и просто недружелюбных. Но Дерек Хейл отличался от них. Он выглядел сердитым, но это была лишь маска. Он мало говорил, но Стайлз знал, просто _знал_ , что ему есть что сказать. Это раздражало. У Стайлза появлялось желание прикоснуться и провести руками вдоль всего его тела, чтобы прочитать каждую эмоцию Дерека, каждое малейшее чувство. Но, конечно же, Стайлз не мог так поступить, у него не было права, к тому же, Дерек, наверное, сломает ему обе руки. Но желание было и не собиралось пропадать.

Стайлз заварил кофе (любимый сорт папы) и повернулся, собираясь отпустить глупую шутку о погоде, чтобы скоротать время. Но резко застыл, потому что Дерек… молча стоял рядом. Очень близко. Настолько близко, что маньяк с топором в фильме ужасов обзавидовался бы.

\- Вау, - вскинулся Стайлз, махнув руками, и вцепился Дереку в бицепсы. Покрытые мягкой тканью футболки. Какая досада.

Но сейчас Стайлза больше волновало, что в его личном пространстве находился Альфа-Страж, хотя для этого не было никакой причины и… это было немного _странно_ , окей.

К тому же сердце у Стайлза заходилось барабанным боем, и если у него случится приступ паники из-за этого засранца, Стайлз даже не удивится.

\- Расстояние, чувак, - начал он, но Дерек словно не слышал. Прежде чем Стайлз понял, что происходит, его лицо оказалось в чужих ладонях, а рот накрыли чужие губы. Он пискнул, да, тут нечем гордиться, но он никогда даже подумать не мог, что такое возможно.

Дерек целовал так, словно давно об этом мечтал. Словно не мог больше сдерживаться. Наверное, это все фантазии Стайлза, но он не мог отрицать, что это была какая-то химия. Чертова химия, из-за которой Стайлз чувствовал себя бурлящим реагентом.

Дерек, кажется, не верил в медленное развитие отношений. Не то, чтобы Стайлз был против, но все же это был их первый поцелуй. И, вероятно, он не должен был быть таким горячим и глубоким. Языку Дерека стоило бы вести себя повежливей, а рукам не прижимать настолько сильно, что Стайлзу хотелось оплести Дерека, как лиана. Все происходило слишком странно и стремительно, но Стайлз не смог бы сейчас остановить Дерека, даже если бы захотел. Дерек пах лесом и порно, и, кажется, хотел втрахать Стайлза в стол. Впрочем, Стайлз совершенно не был против.

Дерек прикусил нижнюю губу Стайлза, вызвав стон, и подался бедрами вперед. Легкие Стайлза горели. Он умирал. И ему очень хотелось увидеть обнаженного Дерека до того, как это произойдет.

\- Мы должны заняться сексом, - прохрипел Стайлз, обняв Дерека за шею, чтобы тот не сбежал. – Очень голым сексом. На кровати. Или на диване. Или у стены. Знаешь, я не прихотлив.

Дерек заворчал и прижался носом к шее Стайлза, игриво прикусив кожу.

\- О, Господи, - выдохнул Стайлз и откинул голову. – Ты не мог бы… мы можем…

Дерек вопросительно замычал, оторвался от вылизывания ключиц и посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза.

\- Мы можем заняться сексом? – спросил Стайлз, куснув Дерека за губу.

Тому понадобилось несколько секунд, прежде чем он мягко произнес:

\- Да, - он поцеловал Стайлза глубоко, сильно, а затем уверенно добавил: - Да, можем.

Стайлз усмехнулся и потянул его за футболку – ей явно здесь было не место. Но тут Стайлз подумал, что идея оказаться голыми на кухне, когда отец спит наверху, была не самой лучшей. Поэтому Стайлз поцеловал Дерека, мокро и нетерпеливо, и скользнул руками под футболку. Кожа у Дерека была мягкой, нежной, идеальной… совершенной. И пока Дерек оставлял жалящие поцелуи на его шее, Стайлз подумал, что хотел бы, чтобы _так_ было всегда. Он мог бы рассматривать, трогать, изучать Дерека вечно, и никогда бы не устал от этого. Потрогать член, конечно, было бы лучше, но это тоже здорово. Это как торт со взбитыми сливками. Торт вроде лучше, но, черт, сливки вы могли бы есть целый день.

Стайлз улыбнулся в поцелуй, представив Дерека, покрытого взбитыми сливками, когда услышал гул вибрирующего мобильного телефона. Руки Дерека исчезли в одно мгновение, заставив Стайлза почувствовать себя беззащитным. Дерек взял со стола телефон, провел ладонью по лицу и коротко ответил:

\- Хейл.

Разговор в основном был односторонний, но это волновало Стайлза в последнюю очередь. Он был больше занят, рассматривая плечи Дерека, которые к концу разговора ощутимо закаменели. Стайлзу очень хотелось провести по ним руками, но та легкость, что была между ними несколько секунд назад, сейчас казалась недосягаемой. Не похоже, что Дерек собирался вернуться к прерванному секс-раунду.

\- Работа? – высказал Стайлз догадку.

\- Новая жертва, - кивнул Дерек. – За городом.

\- О, - выдохнул Стайлз. – Что ж, тебе, наверное, нужно идти.

Дерек застыл на секунду, словно решаясь, но затем развернулся и молча ушел.

Конечно, Стайлз все понимал и не то чтобы рассчитывал на что-то, но… _твою мать_.

 

* * *

Стайлз знал, что такое беспокойство. За свою жизнь он множество раз испытывал волнение, страх, ужас. Но еще вчера Стайлз думал, что все это позади. Да у него со школы не было панических атак!

Однако сейчас, стоя посреди гостиной и вслушиваясь в эхо шагов давно ушедшего Дерека Хейла, Стайлз не исключал возможность приступа паники.

Он совсем не так представлял себе, как проведет сегодняшний день.

\- Ты не сделаешь этого, - шепнул он себе под нос. – Это просто парень. Месяц назад ты его даже не знал. Он ничего не значит. Успокойся немедленно.

Стайлз не мог объяснить, почему он чувствовал то, что чувствовал. Словно его мир рухнул, словно он не мог дышать без Дерека. Это явно была какая-то болезнь мозга. Можно было бы списать все на влюбленность... если бы Стайлзу было тринадцать, а в крови бурлил коктейль из гормонов. Но ему не тринадцать. Ему двадцать четыре, и он уже достаточно взрослый. И понимал, что нельзя безумно влюбиться лишь за несколько дней, а сексуальное влечение еще не означает, что ты не можешь жить без другого человека. Стайлз все это знал, понимал, но почему-то у него все расплывалось перед глазами, ладони постоянно потели, и хотелось бежать за Дереком, чтобы умолять остаться и не уходить.

Ох, к черту все!

Есть только один способ снять напряжение и успокоиться.

Генеральная уборка.

 

* * *

Он начал с духовки, которую пришлось отскребать от пригоревших остатков (они что, жарили здесь лазанью на углях?). Затем перешел к холодильнику, вынул все продукты и принялся наводить в нем порядок. Уборка в доме Стража – это целое искусство. Нельзя использовать большинство химических веществ, отбеливатели или чистящие средства с сильным ароматом. Но Стайлзу нравился сам процесс. Такая монотонная работа занимала мысли и руки каким-то делом и помогала бороться с тревогой. К тому же, после уборки в доме витал приятный мятный аромат.

Через час проснулся отец, многозначительно посмотрел на Стайлза, но, к счастью, ничего не сказал. За хорошее поведение Стайлз наградил его блинчиками. Они вместе позавтракали, обсудив натуральное мыло, которым Стайлз пользовался для уборки – мягкое, с приятным запахом и не слишком дорогое.

Перед уходом Стайлз обнял отца, прижавшись и глубоко умиротворенно дыша. Нет ничего лучше родительской любви, чтобы успокоить эмпата. Возможно, это фирменный секрет Стилински, но одно Стайлз знал наверняка – его папа лучший обниматель в мире.

После этого Стайлзу стало немного легче. Он загрузил стирку, вычистил ванну и решил, что пришло время помыть окна. Впервые с тех пор, как они поменяли их. Стайлз всегда вносил мойку окон в список дел, которые нужно сделать, но обычно до этого так дело и не доходило. Что ж, сегодня их счастливый день.

Он уже примеривался, как закрепить окно, чтобы оно оставалось открытым, когда услышал звонок в дверь. Стайлз без задней мысли открыл дверь и застыл на пороге. Перед ним молча стоял Дерек Хейл собственной персоной.

Стайлз почувствовал, как в голове зашумело, сердце забилось с удвоенной силой, а кровь закипела в венах… но они продолжали молча стоять и смотреть друг другу в глаза.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал «нет», - наконец произнес Дерек.

\- Сказал нет… наркотикам? – спросил Стайлз, потому что у него реально не было фильтра между мозгом и языком.

Дерек никак не отреагировал на его шутку. Он выглядел сосредоточенным и слишком серьезным. И потным. На улице было не достаточно жарко, чтобы вспотеть, только если вы не занимаетесь бегом. Но зачем Дереку бежать, если у него есть такой пижонский автомобиль? Что происходит?

\- Что происходит? Я думал, ты ушел.

Да! Кто сказал, что Стайлз не сможет вести адекватный разговор, если ему дать достаточно времени, чтобы прийти в себя?

Хотя Дерек, похоже, был не в настроении отвечать. Он выглядел слишком серьезным для того, у кого намечались несерьезные отношения.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал «нет», - повторил Дерек и сделал шаг вперед.

Стайлз отступил назад, пока не уперся спиной в стену.

\- Кому? – спросил он. Голос был не громче шепота, учитывая, что Дерек стоял на расстоянии… поцелуя. На его скулах темнела щетина, от которой у Стайлза, кажется, плавился мозг.

\- Мне, - подсказал Дерек. – Я хочу, чтобы ты мне в лицо сказал «нет», и тогда я смогу уйти.

Их разговор не имел никакого смыла, но Стайлза это не волновало. Он мог говорить о чем угодно сколько угодно, если Дерек будет стоять так же близко.

\- Ты не можешь уйти?

Дерек коротко мотнул головой, согревая дыханием Стайлзу губы.

\- Мне нужно знать наверняка. – Дерек смотрел прямо в глаза, стараясь рассмотреть _что-то_ , хотя Стайлз понятия не имел _что_. Прочистив горло, Дерек добавил: - Я знаю, что ты не хочешь быть Проводником. И я знаю, что у тебя есть планы, в которые никак не входит связь со Стражем. И я знаю…

\- Проводником? – сердце Стайлза замерло, а потом забилось с утроенной силой.

\- Да, - произнес Дерек, изучая его лицо своими непроницаемыми глазами.

\- Ты думаешь, что я… Дерек, я не Проводник. У меня нет подготовки, я не умею концентрироваться. Да я веду себя как идиот большую часть времени. Я все ломаю. Я слишком много говорю. Ты не подумай, я, конечно, замечательный, но не как _замечательный Проводник_ , а скорее, как мой собственный вид замечательности. Типа, Стайлз-замечательный.

Взгляд Дерека смягчился.

\- Это не похоже на «нет», - шепнул он.

\- Это скорее похоже на «ты сошел с ума»

\- Но ты думал об этом.

\- Конечно, я думал, - признался Стайлз, прежде чем смог удержать язык за зубами. По сути, он старался переубедить скорее себя, чем Дерека. – Но, серьезно, спроси любого, тебе кто-угодно скажет, что это плохая идея. Ты же Альфа, тебе не нужен крезанутый Проводник, который будет пахнуть ладаном и говорить многозначительными загадками. Ты знаешь, что я едва владею эмпатией? Серьезно, меня не должно быть даже в списках претендентов.

Дерек смотрел на него с любовью, и это было несправедливо. Вся жизнь Стайлза была несправедливой.

\- Так ты хочешь? – спросил Дерек.

\- Что, вот так просто?

Дерек наклонился и прикоснулся к его губам – мягко, нежно, легко. Стайлз пискнул, словно белка, которой наступили на хвост, и выдохнул:

\- Это нечестно.

Поцелуй стал глубже – с языком и зубами – страстным до головокружения и сбитого дыхания. Руки Дерека обнимали Стайлза за талию, то ли удерживая от падения, то ли держась, чтобы не упасть. Стайлз уже был близок к тому, чтобы сказать «да», хотя кого он обманывает? Он готов был сам умолять. Но не мог. Дело ведь не в нем. Речь шла о Дереке, об этом удивительном парне. И то, что Стайлзу этого хочется, еще не значит, что он именно тот, кто нужен Дереку.

Дерек потянул его в сторону гостиной. Что ж, Стайлз решил, что они вполне могут разобраться, сидя на диване, прежде чем Дерек уйдет, но тут его нога уткнулась во что-то мягкое.

\- Черт, как меня достал этот рыжий глюк, - вздохнул Стайлз, глядя на лиса у своих ног, а затем перевел пораженный взгляд на Дерека. – О. Мой. Бог. Это твой дух, да?

Раньше Стайлзу даже в голову не приходило, что лис может быть чьим-то тотемом, ведь обычно они не бегают в материальном теле и не показываются людям. Лишь однажды он видел койота отца на похоронах мамы, и еще краем глаза как-то заметил орла Скотта. Говорят, что связанные Страж и Проводник могут видеть тотемы друг друга, и то не часто. Скорее, в экстремальных случаях или в видениях. Так что ничего удивительного, что Стайлз совсем не ожидал такого.

Дерек сначала внимательно посмотрел на глуповато ухмыляющегося лиса, а потом на Стайлза и медленно произнес:

\- На самом деле, вот мой, - и кивнул в сторону двери, где на пороге неуверенно сидел огромный волк, словно не знал, рады ему здесь или нет.

\- О, - протянул Стайлз пораженно. Волк был красивым и величественным. И совсем немного страшным. – Тогда лис…

\- Уверен, что это твой дух, - ответил Дерек, приподняв уголок губ в полуулыбке.

Лис бросил на Стайлза презрительный взгляд.

\- Душка, - саркастично отметил Стайлз.

\- Он _замечательный_ , - невозмутимо произнес Дерек.

 

* * *

Стайлз сделал кофе. Ирландский. В котором было больше виски, чем воды, но это лучше, чем нервно носиться вокруг. К тому же, чашка помогала скрыть, что у Стайлза немного дрожали руки.

Волк сидел возле холодильника, вполне комфортно устроившись, а лис улегся между его лапами, и они оба уставились на Стайлза, словно выжидая, когда же у него случится паническая атака.

\- Ты уверен? – спросил Стайлз. Иногда с ним случались вещи, которым не было объяснения. И, похоже, сейчас был как раз такой случай.

\- Это не то, в чем можно ошибиться, - спокойно ответил Дерек.

\- Ладно, - Стайлз согласно кивнул. – И ты ничего мне не говорил, потому что?..

Дерек неловко отвел взгляд.

\- Предложение, как правило, исходит от Проводника, а не от Стража. Нельзя просто подойти к кому-то, кто даже не… - он покосился на Стайлза и стиснул зубы. – Ты все еще можешь сказать «нет», и я больше тебя никогда не побеспокою. Скажи одно слово и больше меня не увидишь.

\- Да, - перебил его Стайлз. Уход Дерека – это вообще не вариант. Стайлз еле сдержался, чтобы не начать умолять: «Останься навсегда. Никогда не бросай меня, _пожалуйста_ ».

\- _Да_? – переспросил Дерек. Он выглядел так, словно его переехал грузовик. Что ж, отлично, по крайней мере, не один Стайлз в таком состоянии.

Стайлз спокойно кивнул, стараясь не думать, что грохот его учащенно бьющегося сердца слышно, наверное, в соседнем штате.

\- «Да» – чтобы быть твоим Проводником. И определенно «НЕТ» твоему уходу. Я… я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

На мгновение под тяжелым взглядом Дерека у него сердце ушло в пятки, но затем… Дерек уронил голову и улыбнулся. Счастливой искренней улыбкой.

И все встало на свои места.

Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ.

 

* * *

Кушетка не была рассчитана на двух взрослых мужчин, точнее – на одного взрослого парня и одного _Мистера «Мускулы Недели»_ , но Стайлз никогда еще не чувствовал себя более комфортно.

Дерек спал, положив голову ему на грудь, и Стайлз задумчиво перебирал его волосы. Это было чертовски приятно и казалось таким правильным. Но чем дольше Стайлз думал о том, что он наделал, тем сильнее ему хотелось впасть в истерику и поддаться панике. Лишь спокойный сон Дерека удерживал его от этого.

_"Я не готов. Что я наделал?"_

В голове отчетливо прозвучал голос мамы, которая рассказывала о том, что такое быть Проводником.

«Стражи защищают людей, - говорила она. – А Проводники защищают Стражей».

Стайлзу было тогда семь лет, и он понятия не имел, о чем говорит мама. Черт, он не понимал этого, пока не оказался в объятиях Дерека – улыбающегося, спокойного, доверившегося. Мысль о том, что он мог потерять Дерека, вызывала ужас.

А ведь они пока даже не связаны, что же будет дальше?

Дерек спал весь день, а для Стайлза время то застывало, то делало странные прыжки. Он даже не заметил, когда село солнце, пока в комнате не загорелся включенный свет.

Стайлз сощурился и посмотрел на застывшего в дверном проеме отца.

\- Я могу все объяснить, - прошептал он, благодаря Бога, что, по крайней мере, они с Дереком одеты.

\- Правда? – шериф шокировано моргнул и подошел ближе.

\- Ладно, нет, не могу, - сдался Стайлз. – Я понятия не имею, как это произошло.

Отец присел рядом с диваном, погладил сына по волосам и вздохнул.

\- Пап, - произнес Стайлз дрожащим голосом, - я не знаю, что я делаю.

Шериф поцеловал его в макушку и улыбнулся.

\- Все в порядке, ребенок. Уверен, ты все делаешь правильно.

 

 

## Эпилог

  
**Через два дня**

 

\- Это… это… место преступления, - выдохнул Дерек между поцелуями.

Стайлз на ощупь защелкнул дверь на замок.

\- Не эта кладовая, - поправил он Дерека. – Никто ведь не умер в этой кладовой, правильно?

Дерек покачал головой, но не остановился. Он выдернул рубашку Стайлза из штанов – резко и жестко – попутно оторвав несколько пуговиц, которые застучали по полу.

\- Нам нужно было послушаться твоего отца, - произнес Дерек сквозь зубы.

\- Не говори о папе, когда твои руки у меня в штанах.

Дерек игриво прихватил зубами кожу у него на шее.

\- Мои руки не у тебя в штанах, - проворчал он.

\- Вот именно! – возмущенно вздохнул Стайлз. – А должны уже быть там. Они вообще не должны вылезать из моих штанов. Думаю, нам нужно сделать специальные карманы в моих штанах. Для твоих рук.

\- Именно поэтому мы должны были остаться в Бикон-Хиллс, - Дерек поцеловал его шею и ключицу, оставив заметный засос, и выдохнул на влажную кожу, послав стадо мурашек по коже. – Мне здесь нечего делать, если я не могу сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме того, что творится у тебя в штанах.

Стайлз схватил его за волосы и потянул голову вверх.

\- В ближайшие десять минут, - произнес он с расстановкой, - ты сосредоточишься на моих штанах, а потом сможешь вернуться и сконцентрироваться на убийстве. Понятно?

Дерек впился в него горящим взглядом, а затем набросился на его рот жестким поцелуем. Еще неделю назад Стайлз бы решил, что это выражение лица означает злость. Теперь он знал, что так Дерек говорит: _«Ты сводишь меня с ума»._

В данный момент Стайлзу очень нравилось именно это выражение лица.

Он попытался стащить с Дерека брюки, но тот хлопнул его по рукам, и прижался бедрами к члену Стайлза. Закусив губу, Стайлз постарался не стонать слишком громко. Конечно, как только они выйдут отсюда, все детективы поймут, чем они тут занимались. В конце концов, это их работа – быть наблюдательными. Но Дерек, наверное, предпочел бы обойтись без зрителей в первом ряду.

Молчать для Стайлза в сложившейся ситуации было подобно пытке. Особенно, когда Дерек, наконец, расстегнул ему ширинку и освободил член. Стайлз подавился стоном, глядя, как Дерек опустился на колени, и понял, что либо кончит сейчас, либо у него случится сердечный приступ. Это было нечестно, несправедливо, за гранью…

_О, Боже_.

Предположительно, у Дерека не было опыта в такого рода вещах, но нехватку техники он восполнял напором и энтузиазмом. Собственный опыт Стайлза сейчас не играл никакой роли, потому что с Дереком все было иначе. Возможно, это гормоны, или мистика, или еще какая-то хрень, не важно. Стайлз знал одно – ни с кем другим он не испытывал ничего подобного, и был уверен, что не испытает в будущем.

\- Помедленней, - попросил Стайлз, схватив Дерека за волосы и задавая нужный темп.

Он наблюдал, как его член исчезает у Дерека во рту и чувствовал, что долго не продержится. Раньше Стайлз был более выносливый, но теперь он был с Дереком. Что ж, это был честный обмен.

Он погладил подбородок Дерека, прикоснувшись к уголку губ. Тяжело дыша, Стайлз сдерживал стоны, и теперь реально жалел, что они не остались в Бикон-Хиллс. Там у них была бы кровать. Было бы больше свободного времени. Никто бы их не доставал и не требовал разбираться с очередным убийством. Но Стайлзу хотелось помочь, хотелось показать, что он мог быть полезен Дереку. Сейчас он понимал, насколько ошибался. _Всегда ставить секс на первое место_ \- это должно стать их девизом. По крайней мере, пока не схлынет волна страсти и обоюдной зацикленности, чего, как надеялся Стайлз, _никогда_ не произойдет.

Кончая, он застонал – долго и громко, не в силах сдержаться. Он пытался, правда! Но это было выше его сил. Дерек проглотил всё и позволил Стайлзу осесть на подгибающихся коленях. Стайлз завалился рядом на пол, затем приподнялся и навалился на Дерека, стараясь добраться до его губ. Они целовались, заглушая стоны друг друга, стягивая друг с друга одежду, желая прикоснуться кожей к коже.

Стайлз просунул руку и сжал член Дерека, как раз вовремя, чтобы почувствовать, как тот кончает. Ладно, это было приятно и немного льстило, но Стайлз надеялся, что Дереку не понадобится много времени, чтобы восстановиться. Прижавшись к его губам – открытым, влажным, расслабленным, доверчивым и чертовски привлекательным – Стайлз со стоном выдохнул. Если он не остановится сейчас, то уже не сможет остановиться никогда. Откатившись в сторону, Стайлз распластался на полу. Хотелось остаться здесь, полежать, возможно, поспать. Учитывая, в каком состоянии была его одежда, наверное, так и стоило поступить. Им обоим стоило бы. Может быть, стоит еще поцеловать Дерека или…

Кто-то прошел снаружи. Затем послышались еще шаги. Черт.

Стайлз сел и осмотрел свою рубашку.

\- Ты кончил мне на рукав.

Дерек самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

\- Ненавижу твое идиотское лицо, - проворчал Стайлз.

Ухмылка Дерек стала шире. Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- Нам лучше подниматься, - буркнул он, дернув Дерека за руку. – Время ловить плохих парней.

Поправив одежду и закатав рукава, чтобы скрыть пятна, Стайлз наблюдал, как Дерек пытается привести себя в порядок, отряхивая пыль с колен и заправляя рубашку. Стайлз помог ему поправить галстук, просто, чтобы лишний раз прикоснуться.

\- Готов? – спросил он, взявшись за замок.

Дерек кивнул, вновь надев маску профессионала. Он подошел, чтобы открыть дверь, но вместо этого вжал Стайлза в стену, поцеловал, прикусил его нижнюю губу и зализал, успокаивая.

Стайлз мог только тяжело дышать, стараясь успокоиться.

\- Я тоже _ненавижу_ твое идиотское лицо, - произнес Дерек, взял его за руку и потащил на место преступления.

FIN:)


End file.
